


Nuevo en el mundo

by Hessefan



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que lo había llevado a su departamento jamás le había visto el rostro, ni siquiera comer. Quizás lo hacía cuando él estaba en la escuela, o quizás no lo necesitaba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nuevo en el mundo

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Todavía no ha surtido efecto el cambio de identidad, sigo siendo yo y Tite Kubo, Tite Kubo. Bleach le pertenece.

Desde que lo había llevado a su departamento jamás le había visto el rostro, ni siquiera comer. Quizás lo hacía cuando él estaba en la escuela, o quizás no lo necesitaba.

El misterio crecía, hasta que un día pudo verle las facciones gracias a una barra de chocolate.

Ambos tenían una forma de ser muy parecida; el silencio que se creaba entre ellos lejos resultaba ser incómodo, al contrario. Eran individuos que no necesitaban hablar de más para expresarse.

Esa tarde en particular la mirada insistente del alma modificada había comenzado a impacientarle, reparó en que la vista del pelirrojo se encontraba puesta sobre la enorme barra que estaba degustando; extendió apenas el brazo, dudoso, y ofreció la golosina.

Nova lo observó con curiosidad, el parpadeo parecía estar preguntándole qué era eso de forma tan extraña (para Nova todo era extraño).

—Chocolate —fue lo único que dijo Sado.

El invitado elevó los hombros y acercó el cuerpo, pero claro, no podía comer sin quitarse el gorro. Ahí, por primera vez, el coloso logró ver el rostro de Nova. Misterio resuelto. No había nada anómalo en el gigai del sujeto, tenía dientes como cualquier humano, barbilla y labios, no… lejos de todo lo especulado, no había nada alienígena en Nova.

El susodicho se sintió un poco abochornado por la insistencia de Sado, éste se había quedado observándolo directamente y, pese a que poseía pequeños ojos, estos tenían una fuerza impresionante. Como se suele decir: "una mirada muy intensa". Mordió la barra y fue la perdición.

Después de ese día Sado se arrepintió profundamente de haberle dado a probar el chocolate; iban tres días y si antes no lo había visto comiendo ahora lo único que hacía Nova era comer… comer chocolate. No duró demasiado en la faena de saquear tiendas de golosinas, al cuarto día Yasutora tuvo que ir urgentemente a lo de Urahara para resolver la dolencia de Nova, ¡que no se trataba de un humano común y corriente! Volvió al departamento encontrando al alma modificada en el lugar que lo había dejado: agonizando de dolor sobre la cama.

—Urahara me ha pedido que te lleve. Le hará unos ajustes al gigai.

El tendero le había explicado que no podía suplantar el órgano en cuestión, lo mejor sería probar con algunos arreglos y de no tener éxito crearía un nuevo hígado para Nova.

El pelirrojo vio como Sado tomaba la tortuga de peluche. Una vez, hacía tiempo, el alma modificada le había expresado que prefería estar en el gigai y no en el peluche; los ojos de éste hablaron por sí solos y el humano, entendiendo la pregunta implícita en ellos, respondió.

—Será más cómodo para mí y menos doloroso para ti si te llevo en el peluche. Luego pasaré a buscar el gigai.

Sí, se sentía un poco culpable de ser el causante de esa dolencia, si bien el descarriado había sido Nova él había tenido mucho que ver en esa adicción.

El convaleciente asintió. En pocas horas Urahara solucionó el inconveniente provisoriamente, aclarándole a ambos que desde entonces Nova debería cuidar el hígado original (tal como le suele suceder a los humanos). Nova aceptó el nuevo reto y Sado se comprometió a ayudar para que se cumpliese, pero los efectos de la abstinencia no tardaron en presentarse.

 

**(…)**

 

Las piernas del alma modificada se removían inquietas, Sado dejó de lado la tarea escolar para reparar en la impaciencia del muchacho; era obvio, podía incluso leerle en los ojos que quería chocolate, suspiró de manera casi imperceptible para luego proponerle.

—Mejor acuéstate, todavía no te has recuperado del todo. —Lo tomó con delicadeza de un brazo y lo acostó sobre la cama.

—No hay problema —intentó negarse, pero el gesto de dolor dejó en evidencia que todavía era muy pronto para hablar de una leve mejoría.

—¿Ves? —reprochó; le tocó la frente notando que tenía fiebre. Urahara le había explicado que los síntomas a presentarse serían muy similares al que presentaban los humanos, y que no debía alarmarse, sólo cuidarlo.

Buscó en la cocina una fuente con suficiente agua fría y un paño. En la alacena -tratando de encontrar medicina humana- dio con una pequeña barra de chocolate. Cerró la puerta, pero luego de meditarlo un breve intervalo la abrió con rapidez para tomar la mentada barra y comérsela, no era bueno dejarla al alcance del otro.

Más tarde volvió a la cama para ayudarle a ponerse cómodo; estaba demasiado vestido y eso no favorecía en nada su situación. Le cedió espacio para que se colocara un pijama prestado y que por serlo le quedaba graciosamente grande.

Nova lo miraba, de la misma forma intensa que Sado cuando éste lo vio por primera vez al rostro. Ahora podían verse a la cara nuevamente, pero ya no había misterio. O sí, pero sólo por parte de Nova. O la fiebre le hacía delirar o la abstinencia le estaba jugando una mala pasada, pero la piel del coloso era de un color tan particular -y que no se solía ver en ese país- que llegó a preguntarse si… si sabría a chocolate. Porque lo parecía, o quería que se pareciera a ese manjar de los dioses.

La respiración del alma modificada se agravó de manera alarmante, Sado trató de mantener la calma, suponía que era debido a la fiebre. Se sentó en la cama junto a él y se encorvó para posar los labios sobre la frente corriendo apenas unos mechones de pelo rojizo. El cuerpo de Nova vibró con ese tenue toque, mas su cuerpo comenzaba a reclamar a gritos consumir esa golosina (se sentía como Ryuk, pronto a hacer la vertical si no comía).

Fue un instante, el cuello de Sado quedó a escasos metros de su boca, y la lengua -haciendo caso omiso a la orden mental- traspasó con cuidado la piel del humano por encima de la nuez de Adán.

No, no sabía ni remotamente a chocolate (incluso le resultó salado), pero igualmente sabía muy bien, es más: podía volverse adicto a la piel de Sado suplantando así al chocolate, sin dudas sería mucho más sano.

Sado abrió grande los pequeños ojos que tenía, entre sorprendido y atento al giro de la situación. Que no era algo que le sucediera todos los días. No supo cómo reaccionar, de hecho ni siquiera reaccionó, se quedó en la posición, y como se mostraba tan pasivo Nova aprovechó para seguir un cálido y húmedo recurrido, ceño fruncido, como un científico ante un nuevo descubrimiento.

Ahí sí, Sado reaccionó, o mejor dicho cierta parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien, era tan agradable la sensación.

—N-Nova —titubeó, tomando apenas distancia.

—No sabe a chocolate —se quejó el alma modificada.

Sado aguantó la risa y decidió darle un poco de lo que reclamaba. Se arqueó lo suficiente para besarlo, de manera superficial, pero de inmediato irrumpiendo con la lengua. Nova no lo dijo, pero por dentro lo gritó: ¡Había estado comiendo chocolate y no le había convidado! La sonrisa del inexpresivo muchacho le causó simpatía al humano, parecía una mueca de deleite pos orgásmica.

Sado entonces se preguntó si… si las almas modificadas podían experimentar de la misma forma que los humanos. Suponía que sí, porque si experimentaban dolor y tristeza no veía lo extraño con las demás sensaciones. Se abrazó a él acostándose a un lado, haciéndole sentir la dureza que se había despertado entre las piernas.

—¿Y eso?

Sado se quedó a cuadritos con esa pregunta, Nova sólo se limitaba a señalarle "ahí". Una carcajada apagada le nació, luego negó con la cabeza y llegó a la conclusión de que Nova era nuevo en el mundo, y todo le resultaba desconocido. Habría tiempo para enseñarle cuánto y cómo podía llegar a sentir. Se separó de él (por su bien) y consultó.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? —Y con "algo" se refería a una compota, agua, revista, lo que fuera.

—Chocolate —suplicó Nova.

Yasutora negó y volvió a acostarse a su lado para que se entretuviera con el sabor de su piel mientras le durase el periodo de abstinencia; sin darse cuenta -ninguno de los dos- que ahora el alma modificada se había vuelto adicto a Sado.

 

**FIN**


End file.
